Together Forever I: The Beginning
by Moira Sahou
Summary: In which a 6 year old Tsuna is taken in by a 7 year old Hibari Kyoya, and they grow strong together in a world that turns their backs on them. They, in turn, turn their backs on the world. A change is coming. More info inside. *ON HOLD - Not updating currently. Marked complete for now.*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello again lovely KHR fans~! Back with my 2nd KHR story. This is to be a multi-chapter fic.

Thanks to the plot bunny for gnawing on my hand for days!

I don't see many stories with this kind of plot line, and since i've been going in a dark direction for a while now, why not continue the trend?

Let me know what you think, if I should even continue this~

**Summary: **In which a 6 year old Tsuna is taken in by a 7 year old Hibari Kyoya, and they grow strong together in a world that turns their backs on them. They, in turn, turn their backs on the world. A change is coming.

**Warnings: **Smart, Independent and later on Powerful Tsuna and Hibari.

* * *

00: Hibari

Hibari Kyoya had always hated the herbivores that crowded around Namimori, ever since he could remember, ever since waking up on the streets years ago with tonfas in hand and deciding his purpose was to clean the beautiful town of the filth that inhabited it.

At the young age of seven, when a boy should be crying over a scraped knee, finding girls disgusting, going to school and laughing, Hibari was roaming the streets instead. He was fighting, beating down adults with flashes of steel and no mercy.

Trusty tonfas in his small hands, as he was already tall enough to handle them with ease and strength, eyes narrowed and hardened through 7 years of hardship.

He had to adapt to survive.

And so he did, growing up with no mercy in his eyes and no warmth in his heart

* * *

00: Tsuna

Cruel.

That's the only word 5 year old Tsunayoshi Sawada could think of to describe the world.

Cruel.

He shouldn't have even known the word cruel - he was young, just a child, barely out of toddler years, barely out of the age of mommies and daddies.

But cruel was the only word he could think of, that he had ever heard. It fit.

He was wandering the streets in an unknown part of town after being dumped there, kicked out after barely turning 6.

How cruel the world was, Tsuna thought.

Days of wandering, of helplessness forced his young brain to mature, forced him to age and grow.  
He was forced to adapt to survive.

And so he did, growing up with dull hatred in his eyes and bitterness in his heart.

* * *

"When all words are gone, lost to the dawn, is there a spell on which I can call upon?  
If I can depend, I'll seek an end, in the dreamy night  
My wavering thoughts, turning to naught, crumbling illusions that leave me distraught  
That brilliant light that shined so bright... disappears tomorrow."  
- From the song Floating Darkness

* * *

Hibari Kyoya glared at the fallen man in front of him.

He had been walking to his "house" - here he sneered, for there was no "home" for him, he only found empty houses and stayed in them for a few days before moving on - when this freak had attempted to grab him

Of course, being who he was, he didn't take kindly to strangers grabbing kids from the darkness of an alleyway.

Trying to grab _him._

_As if._

He snorted lowly and let his flowing jacket fall around his arms, covering his now red tonfas. He turned on his heel and walked out of the alleyway.

_Weak herbivores._

He loved that word - Herbivore.

It described the weak humans in this town perfectly - all bark and no bite, fit to only eat the grass they stepped on.

Food for the higher-ups. The Carnivores.

But even they were food for the highest, the ones with power - an Omnivore.

He knew he was an omnivore, albeit a young one, but an omnivore nonetheless. He killed at 7 years old - he was surely strong.

Walking to the house he had holed up in for the night, he let his sharp mind wander.

He was seven, huh. Such a young age, but that didn't matter any more - the only thing that mattered to him anymore was surviving and growing stronger, to rid the beautiful city he had decided was his of the current herbivores that inhabited it.

He snorted again, but hurried his step. He was almost the the house, and he detested the cooling air. Summer was drawing to a close. He would buy a true winter coat this year, he decided.

Then his thoughts took another turn.

His earliest memory, he thought with a slight stumble over a protruding crack in the sidewalk, was of him waking up in a dark alleyway. He didn't know how he had gotten there, didn't care anymore. That was all in the past anyway.

But he remembered what he had been left with.

Hibari scowled.

He was left with nothing but tonfas and the clothes on his back.

But there was something else, he realized. Something else that had grown over time.

The will, the resolve to keep pushing forward, to punish the world for casting him out with little more then his name. To protect what was his, and to claim what was not.

He let a small, dark smile cross his young face.

Hibari knew he was too young for such thoughts, knew that a normal seven year old should never have known the underworld like he was beginning to, should never know the smell, taste, feel of blood, of killing.

But he did, and he knew them well.

Hibari shook himself - he had arrived at the house he was currently living in, and had been for the past 3 days.

It was a nice house, fairly good sized and had working heat, which he was grateful for - the last house he had inhabited had broken everything, and he had no desire to burrow under some stranger's blankets.

He walked up to the door, and had just started pushing it open, when a sound froze him in his tracks.  
It was a small sound, but his advances senses picked it up easily.

It sounded like.. a whimper?

Hibari's eyebrow rose a fraction, and he released the door handle, and slowly turned, staring around the yard.

Wait...

He was sure of it - there was someone else close by.

_There!_

He shot forward, shooting his hand behind the bush that he decided was making the sound, only for his hand to come into contact with...

"HIEEE!"

A sudden shriek made him wince, and he grabbed whatever it was that had made such an annoying sound, dragged it with him, and pushed open the door, bodily throwing it into the house and slammed the door behind him, sudden rushes of strength shooting through him.

All this happened in less then 10 seconds.

Once Hibari had caught his breath, which took less then a millisecond for he was full of adrenaline, he locked the door behind him and gripped his tonfas.

He knew the thing he had thrown in here was probably a human, most likely a child from what he felt, but that wouldn't make him loose any sleep.

He had grown on the streets, after all. 7 years had not left him with caution and paranoia.  
He stalked forward, darkness concealing his target, until he slapped on the light switch, ready to pounce-

If he was a normal person he would have gaped, but as it was all he allowed to show was eyes widening and his grip loosening on hidden tonfas.

There was a small boy - no, he corrected his thoughts, a tiny boy - shaking in the farthest corner of the dining room, curled into a ball.

He had fluffy, gravity-defying brown hair, and a pair of khaki shorts and a orange and white hoodie on. He was sniffing, and Hibari felt his annoyance grow with the sound.

He hated herbivorous actions like crying and sniveling.

"Herbivore." he said, voice low and dark, and the sound immedietly stopped.

He felt more surprise when the boy looked up at him, and something unnameable coiled in his gut.  
Dull brown eyes looked out at him from knees drawn up to a tiny chest - pale skin and dried tear tracks shone in the soft white lights.

Hibari tsk'd. It was just a child, like he had suspected.

But he was slightly uneasy - he looked no older then 6, and yet his eyes were so sharp, clear... but dull.

Like he had been on the streets, too, had never known happiness like himself, had been called to the darkness like himself...

Hibari felt his heart stir back into existence and frowned slightly, but let go of his tonfas completely and walked towards the boy.

He almost felt guilty for scaring such a young kid. Almost.

He dropped to one knee, something that he would never do normally, but he pushed that thought away in favor of this new arrival of interest.

Up close, he noticed that the boy's eyes were quite large - he had a cute, almost feminine look to him, even this young.

But his eyes...

Hibari sighed and opened his hands, palm up, in front of him.

It was like calming a wild animal, showing it that he meant no harm. He supposed that it was like that situation.

The boy's dull eyes locked on his, and he slowly, slowly relaxed, though there were no words spoken.  
After a few more minutes in silence, Hibari finally broke the ice, speaking softly, gently so as not to frighten him any further.

"Who are you?"

The boy's eyes seemed to spark to life - warmer eyes peered almost shyly back at him, and Hibari was startled by the feeling of mine that flowed through him.

He wondered why this boy had such an effect on him.

"Tsuna... Tsunayoshi." he mumbled, voice soft and young, and Hibari smirked.

"I'm Hibari Kyoya. Remember the name, I won't tell you again."

The boy, Tsuna Hibari corrected himself, smiled slightly, and he felt that emotion shoot through him again.

He stood easily, and helped Tsuna up.

"Hungry?" he asked, and Tsuna looked surprised by his kindness. Hibari was surprised too -but it was no use wondering now, not when both their stomachs were growling.

Tsuna giggled at hearing the sounds, and Hibari just smirked, and led them both to the kitchern.

_And just like that, brought together through the same thing that had damned them both, they formed an unbreakable bond..._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Holy Hibari-san! OwO

So many reviews already?! you guys are amazing! ;w; Thank you so much! *bows* I'll have review answers/replies at the end of every chapter. I love you guys!

I'll probably update a few times a week, but don't expect a strict schedule I'm also pilled with school work, though Hibari-san comes first, of course~

Hibari: Of course.

_Hibari-san why are you here?!_

Thank you guys so much for the support already! Have another chapter.

Note: Strong!Tsuna WILL be coming - I promise you that, if nothing else. But not for a few chapters - they have to continue to bond, amirite? ;) And get the ball rolling. Next chapter will have a time skip, and hopefully more dialogue, too.

Sorry if this seems a little rushed. It was. x:

Enjoy.

* * *

It had been 3 more days in the house, and things had changed. The house was no longer filled with silence like it had been when Hibari was roaming solo - now there was Tsunayoshi's laughter ringing in the halls, and the atmosphere was calm, relaxed. Peaceful, even.

The two also got to know each other more then anyone else in their lives, sharing stories and histories.  
For Hibari, he didn't have much to tell, but listed everything he could remember, even spilling some of his feelings, to which Tsuna just smiled and agreed.

Tsuna himself, however, had quite a story, and Hibari drank it all in, soaking up his words, realizing with pangs of happiness he wasn't alone in the darkness anymore.

Tsuna's parents had been hardly there, and one day his dad came home drunk. Hibari had snarled, but Tsuna just gazed sadly at him.

Hibari didn't like the look on the youngster's face - he should be smiling and laughing, his brown eyes should be warm, not cold.

Not like his.

Tsuna's dad had taken him out to the alleyway and dumped him, spitting venomous words and squashing any love Tsuna might have felt for any adult.

Hibari mentally cursed Tsuna's family - how could they abandon such a kind soul?

For even though Tsuna's heart was filled with bitterness no 6 year old should feel, he was still so kind, so innocent.

Even when Hibari hinted that his world was full of shadows, blood, things Tsuna should never lay eyes on, he just smiled that smile that lit up his face, and everything was okay.

It made Hibari, for the first time in his life, feel something.

Feel something other then hate, feel something other then bitterness... it made him _feel._

He felt unworthy of the child's friendship, for that was what Tsuna had blessed him with. He felt joy, or what was left in his heart that could feel such happiness. He felt contentment, peace.

Companionship in the darkness, a light in his void, a beacon of hope.

And Hibari grasped it, and it was his, and he would protect it.

* * *

Hibari shot up from his seat on the couch, grabbing the remote for the TV and switching it off, all in one fluid movement, while smoothing the couch seat and putting everything where it had been.

Tsuna, who had been on the floor reading some books, shot up a few heartbeats after Hibari, and immedietly put the books back where they had been, straightened the pillows, and brushed his clothes off.

There had been a car door's slam - it was time to leave this house, after a week of camping out.

Hibari had told Tsuna of his wandering ways the second day of their time together, and Tsuna just giggled ad said it was like an adventure. Hibari had cracked a small smile at that.

Turning, Hibari locked eyes with his friend.

"Ready?"

Tsuna nodded, unusual darkness flooding into his eyes, and they closed the house down, silent as ghosts, and exited through the backdoor just as quietly, making sure not to leave any trace they were there.

A few blocks away they relaxed, and Tsuna exhaled loudly, eyes warming again as Hibari watched, chuckling.

The two continued on walking in comfortable silence for a few more blocks, not getting tired at all.

They lived in the streets after all. Good stamina was a must. Plus, they were young.

Tsuna yawned, and grabbed the flapping sleeve of Hibari's jacket, letting loose one of his warm smiles.  
Hibari didn't even twitch - he had learned things about Tsuna, little quirks he secretly thought were cute.

Not that he'd_ ever_ admit that, of course.

They kept an eye out for houses that looked empty, and eventually found one a few streets away.  
Hibari took out the bobby-pin he always kept in his pocket. Perfect for lock-picking, and Hibari had become a master in picking locks.

They let themselves in, closing the door and locking it quickly, setting down the small packs they had gotten from the house before, filled with some snacks and clothes.

Tsuna looked around curiously, while Hibari scouted around for people.

He was right - there was no one home, and Hibari smirked.

_Perfect._

They settled down for some water in the living room, together on the couch, and Hibari turned the TV on.

This, he mused, was his life. He glanced at the boy next to him, cracking a very, _very_ tiny smile.

Strangely enough... he didn't mind this lifestyle.

He wasn't alone any more, after all.

* * *

They continued on that way for another month, continuing to grow close and wandering into and out of various houses.

But a few days after they moved into a new house, Tsuna got his first glimpse of Hibari in action.

They had been walking to the house after a walk - they both liked the outside, when it was nice. Though it had been cooling quickly in the evenings. It was nearing Fall.

Hibari stiffened, and Tsuna glanced at him curiously, before glancing behind.

Even with his mind sharpening, Tsuna didn't have as many years and as much experience as Hibari did, and couldn't tell there was trouble until it was close enough.

Hibari could, though.

The raven turned, snarling slightly, and gripping his tonfas, lip curling in disgust.

Tsuna gazed on, eyes cold, as he watched the group of drunken men stumbled towards them. He curled his own small lip.

Now, Tsuna knew about the darkness that haunted his friend. But he cared for Hibari, and overlooked that - he was dark himself, after all.

So as Hibari mercilessly beat them to a pulp for "disrupting the peace of Namimori", he just coolly watched, taking in Hibari's tips and tricks to fighting well.

Flicking extra blood off his tonfas, Hibari gazed back at Tsuna, searching his eyes.

Tsuna just smiled, and Hibari relaxed slightly.

"Let's get to the house." he murmured and Tsuna nodded, gripping his jacket's sleeve again, ignoring the blood stains.

They walked on, ignoring the whimpers and whispers from the men.

They ignored the rumors that started too, of a demon child and his friend with dead eyes. Mothers warned their kids not to wander after dark, and local gossips claimed to have seen the children even kill a man.

They ignored it all, having turned their backs on such people long ago, and it was this that allowed them peace in each other.

* * *

**Review Replies**

**DandereGoneFishing - **Thanks for the review! c: I crave Strong!Tsuna too. There's not enough!

**Antlersmoon18 **- Thanks! I will try.

**SinJaLOVE **- Thank you! Yes, but only friendshippy 1827, until they get older. ;)

**blizzard 10 **- Thank you much!

**Echo Andalice **- Thanks so much! ;w; Yes, im excited to get them older too, hehe...

**uniquemangalover** - Thank ya!

**Koike - **Thanks! Don't be sad! I'm excited for them to grow too, so i'll update for you~

**Belle-kurama-style-bankai** - Here it is! Thanks for the review!

**Narutopokefan** - Thank you! :)

**Hikaru Einsberg** - Thank you! I didn't think about siblings, but that might be interesting as a plot twist, hehe~

**R3iga1004** - Wow, my story had such an impact o.o Thank you so much! Here's the next one, hang in there!~ :3

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** So many reviews! ;w; *hugs Hibari in joy*

*tonfa'd* Nohugs? '3 *rejectedbyheridol*

Ahem... anyways, I really,_ really_ appreciate all your support! Another chapter. You are so lucky, so many chapter updates~!

Special thanks to Yorutsuki-Lunia for giving me tons of ideas for later on! I'll answer everything in the review answers dear! ^_^

**Notes for the chapter:** I'm trying to get the ball rolling with them growing, so expect some large time skips. I'm going to try and get them out into the world more, maybe settle down... married-like, tehe~ c:

*tonfa'd again*

Though in this first book, I think they'll only head up through elementary... yes, I have plans for things like a sequel... but i'm getting ahaid of myself, heh~

Warning: Shameless domestic homely fluff and thoughts in this chapter.

Also, **THERE WILL BE IEMITSU BASHING LATER ON.** Lots of it, so if that's not your cup of tea, don't feel the need to read then send a nasty reply. **I have warned you, so don't say I didn't!**

Enjoy.

* * *

**1 Year Later**

Hibari Kyoya, age 8, death glare extraordinaire and strongest kid in town was smiling.

The students of Namimori Elementary around him quaked in fear, paling and crying - Hibari smiling was truly a scary sight.

But they were growing used to it, slowly but surely - not that the smile was ever aimed at them of course - no, that would mean the end of the world.

No, he smiled always for the small brunette he was currently picking up, like he had been every day for a few months now.

At 7 years old, Tsunayoshi, they knew, was the brunette's name. He had no last name he had said, and it was still a mystery how he got into the school. Sudden transfer students weren't unheard of, but they at least had last names.

And parents. Tsuna just had Hibari Kyoya, whom they knew from reputation.

It was a wonder the boy was kind at all.

But he was - with a cuteness around him that was decidedly off-putting. He was also rather kind, helping with class projects and cleaning.

However, he was somewhat scary too, the kids had concluded.

He was crazy smart - top of all his classes and with a hot rumor that his eyes could go from warm to eerie cold in precious few seconds.

But that was all they knew - not how the two knew each other, what they were to each other, or how they got to where they were today.

No was brave enough to ask, either. Not with Hibari Kyoya around!

* * *

Tsuna sighed and laid his head down on the desk, and pondered over his life, taking a break from the book he was supposed to be reading for homework.

It had been a year since he met Hibari, or as the raven had insisted, Kyoya.

A smile touched the boy's lips.

Kyoya.

His first and only friend, caretaker and older brother figure.

No, more then that.

Kyoya was the only one he had in this world, and he was happier for it. He'd rather have one true friend then many fake ones.

Kyoya had stuck through with him for the past year. It was surprising really - Tsuna could tell that he was someone who liked solitude more then crowds, yet he stayed with him.

He had also put Tsuna in the local elementary school, despite his protests.

Tsuna let out a chuckle. That had been an interesting fight. In the end Tsuna had caved, not wanting to upset the raven more then he already had by refusing an education Hibari hadn't gotten.

He had confessed he had taught himself to read, write and anything else. He fended for himself for 7 years. Tsuna had almost cried - he truly felt bad for his friend, and vowed to make him proud then and there.

They talked a lot too - they were completely open with each other, trust so deep Tsuna could feel it in his young bones, down to his very core.

Like siblings, almost, but deeper then a sibling bond.

Letting out a groan Tsuna shook off these thoughts, sat up and stretched, feeling stiff after sitting for so long.

He let out a puff of air and glanced around the room, strewn with clothes he had been too lazy to put away, but knew he should, for Kyoya disliked messes almost as much as he disliked crowds.

They had been in this house for a month now - it seemed the owners were away on a long vacation. Not that he was complaining, it was nice to stay in a good house for a while.

Tsuna hopped down from the chair, annoyed like usual with his small size. He feared he was never going to be as tall as Kyoya - already his friend was a head taller then him.

He walked silently out of the study, as he had deemed it, and into the kitchen where he could hear faint clattering, and he grinned as the scent of dinner washed over him.

"Kyoya! What's for dinner?" he chirped, hopping up onto the chair of the table and grinning at his friend.

The raven himself turned around, amused grey eyes gazing at the brunette swinging his legs.  
Kyoya smirked and neatly put the pot of soup in the middle of the table, and Tsuna sighed, but it was teasing.

The only one in the world who could tease Hibari Kyoya, Tsuna thought with a smirk.

"Soup again Kyoya? We've had soup for days!"

Kyoya just smirked wider and calmly scooped the soup into Tsuna's waiting bowl, and the brunette giggled, the sound flowing through the room like a warm breeze.

Kyoya sighed as Tsuna swirled the soup with his spoon. "Hurry and eat Tsuna, or the soup will cool." he said, and nodded as his friend started eating it, if not with a pout.

This, Hibari thought with a small, genuine smile, eating his own soup, was a fine lifestyle indeed.

* * *

After dinner, which went smoothly aside from the incident where Tsuna spilled his cup of water from laughing so hard, they cleaned up quickly and made sure the living room was just as it was before they came.

They then wandered to the hall, breaking apart with their usual good nights to their separate rooms.

Yes, Tsuna thought with a small, true smile, shutting the door behind him, was a fine way to live.

* * *

The next day, Kyoya suggested they go out for a bit.

Tsuna nodded. It was a Saturday, so there was no school, and it would be nice to get some fresh air.

They gathered their things, packed his books and papers in their small backpacks, made sure the house was like it had been before, and left.

It was a beautiful day - but Tsuna frowned as something sparked inside his head, like a feeling that something would come later.

He jerked to a stop a few minutes in their walk - Kyoya frowned and looked back at his friend, quickly walking back and kneeling down next to him, searching secretly over the boy for injuries.

"Tsuna?" he questioned softly, and Tsuna seemed to shake whatever it was off, staring back with dark eyes.

Kyoya frowned deeper. He knew that look. It was the look Tsuna got when he had another _Feeling._

Tsuna had sometimes gotten feelings - that was the only way the boy could describe them - that were like warnings. Kyoya had at first scoffed, for feelings were useless, right? He was proven wrong, though.

Tsuna had gotten the first feeling once when they were passing by an alley a few weeks into their relationship - he immedietly pushed his friend onto the group, and just in time - broken bottles flew over their heads, thrown from angry drunken teens.

This happened a few more times, Tsuna's feelings saving them more then once from dangerous situations, and Kyoya had quickly stopped doubting them.

He gently pulled Tsuna into a nearby alleyway, thankful for the first time there were so many of them around.

He waited for Tsuna to come back fully - when he did, dark eyes gazed up at his friend, and Kyoya waited. Tsuna always shared these feelings, now that Kyoya had stopped doubting them.

Tsuna bit his lip, before starting.

"It's a bad feeling... that there'll be a meeting of some sort... Something will snap..." he trailed off, unable to continue, the feelings unknown to even him.

Kyoya scowled, glad he had his tonfas. He detested the thought of anyone fighting and potentially harming what was _his._

He shook himself and motioned them to continue walking.

Tsuna looked in surprise. Usually Kyoya would stay away from the danger. He voiced this to his friend as they resumed their walk, and the raven just scoffed, steely grey eyes locking onto brown ones.

"I will gladly fight any herbivores that try to challenge me." he said stiffly, and Tsuna just nodded, recognizing the protectiveness when he heard it, and it warmed his heart like nothing else could.

He smiled, and the rest of the walk continued in peaceful, if not watchful, silence.

* * *

They arrived in the shopping area, people milling about, chatter filling the air, the smell of baked goods and cakes from the close by pasty store filling them with renewed energy.

Even Kyoya, who hated crowds with a passion, had to admit it was nice to be around them once in a while - just to know they weren't completely alone in the world, even if they were just lowly herbivores.

It was good to know he still had prey to hunt.

They continued on, window shopping for a while, wasting the day with laughter unheard in the crowds.  
It was nearing dusk, and the area was emptying out, only a few couples here and there were strolling in the sunset.

Kyoya smirked to his companion, who was dragging his feet, looking a bit weary.

"You look tired, we should head back. Need me to carry you?" he snarked, and Tsuna immedietly straightened, defiance and amusement dancing in his warm brown eyes.

"Of course not!" he said, and skipped ahaid to prove his point - he was _not_ tired!

Kyoya just chuckled and continued his lazy stroll, keeping an eye on the boy he had come to care for.  
Then three things happened in quick succession.

One, Kyoya was stuck like a lightning bolt with the realization that he cared for Tsuna - quite deeply. He hadn't thought himself genuinely caring, almost loving someone else, or something else, besides his beloved city.

But here he was.

That thought however, was shot out of his mind almost as quickly as it came with the second event.

Tsuna had stopped immedietly, and Kyoya bumped into him harshly, quickly steadying them both, but the third event stopped them both in their tracks, causing them both to go rigid.

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna went stiff as stone, and Kyoya immedietly curled his arms around the boy, protective, a snarl on his lips as he glaring over the fluffy brown hair at the three people they had almost run into, and he felt Tsuna start to shake.

He could make a guess why, and he tightened his hold, and prepared to either fight or flee.

This was his Tsuna's previous_ family._

* * *

Cliffhangerhahahaha *tonfa'd* xwx I'msorrydon'tkillmeplease! *uses Lambo's shield and runs*

**Review Replies**

**DandereGoneFishing **- Thank again c: ! Yeah, next chappie will reveal Nana, hoho~ and yes, it might not even be in this book, but we'll see.

**Antlersmoon18 **- Thanks, it's tough in life too x_x

**Yorutsuki-Lunia **- ILOVEYOULETSBEFRIENDShugme. Here are yours answers! c; : I'm not sure! It probably will be mafia based - I can't decide on a few things, but i've got ideas. Kyoya probably will become Chairman again - that's a brilliant idea for Tsuna to be 2nd in command! YES it will be 1827 when they are older! (; Nana we will learn about next chappie. Not sure about the Arcobalenos, but I love Reborn, so I might make some special appearances! (; This WILL be a Strong!Tsuna fic! I adore badarse Tsuna, there's not enough. You can kill him. ^_^ Not sure if there's a line, though... It will all be revealed next chappie! (; Primo gen? Hmm. Maybe! c; I adore Primo's gen, so anything is possible. I'll probably introduce a young Mukuro, but probably not Byakuran for a while. Plus I don't like that guy much. Thanks so much for the review and ideas! ^_^

**hitomi65** - Thank you!

**uniquemangalover** - Thanks! c:

**Thanks for your reviews, faves and follows! It means a lot to me! ;w;**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I'm so happy! Thank you for over 20 reviews, and 30 faves/follows! ;w; You are all so amazing!

I've been updating quickly - it's the reviews, I just know it. I'm happy that the story is making people happy! I want to update even more now! c: Heck, I even did my math project super fast just to write again! Ya'll are so lucky. I think this is the longest chappie yet~

**Notes:** I've seen some confusion. This WILL be a 1827 story, along with Strong!Tsuna! But right now, they're still too young to go there, right? ;) Be patient, but take heart - it will be 1827 all the way!

I'm also glad to see people lining up to ki- I mean, talk with Iemitsu! ^/^

NobodylikesyouIemitsugohome

*ahem* Anyways, without further ado, chapter 4! Things will heat up in this one! We get our first glimpse of stuff! (;

**Warnings for this chapter:** Evil and slightly insane Iemitsu! (What did I tell you? Iemitsu bashing.) Hitting of children and slight Hibari-whump, badarse and protective first time epic HDW Tsuna.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Tsuna? Is that you?"

Kyoya wasn't sure if Tsuna was even breathing. He took a few seconds to analyze the "family".

The man was tall, muscular and blonde. He could see a few scars on his face, and surprised blue eyes stared back at him. He sneered his darkest sneer, and moved on, analyzing everything in seconds.

The woman was medium height and blonde with blue eyes - typical female. Not even that pretty.

Hibari's frigid gaze moved on to the young boy whose hand the woman was clutching. Son probably, he looked just like his mother, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked around the age of just walking, but old enough to go out into public.

Tsuna suddenly moved, a backwards jerk that alerted Kyoya that something was wrong.

Indeed, as Tsuna moved, the man broke free of the woman's clutching hand and moved forward.

But Hibari was ready - jerking back along with Tsuna, they leapt backwards a few feet, effectively halting the man's steps.

Dull blue eyes stared at the two boys, and Hibari tightened his grip on his friend.

How_ dare_ that man look at what was_ his_ like that?

Hibari would bite him to death.

The man shook himself and straightened, regaining some sort of authority that had the boys going rigid again.

Suddenly this man seemed much more dangerous then before.

However, he didn't make another move forward, and a tense silence filled the air, until the man broke it.

"Tsuna, son..."

The woman jerked, like she hadn't known this man had a son.

Hibari just snapped.

How dare he call Tsuna his son after what he did?

Lunging forward, pushing Tsuna behind him in one fluid movement, tonfas shooting out and forward before the man realized the boy was moving, Hibari flung one tonfa at the man's stomach, and the other at his head.

One hit right on target - the hit to the stomach made the man immedietly grunted and bent over, the other tonfa, unfortunately, shoot over his head.

Clutching his stomach the man fell to the ground on one knee with an oomph, for Hibari had thrown the tonfa with all his strength, anger and passion that he had when it came to Tsuna.

Which was quite a lot for an 8 year old.

Then again, they weren't normal kids.

The brunet made a startled sound, and the woman gasped, holding her son tighter, but stayed put. Hibari sneered in her direction.

Useless herbivores, all of them.

Hibari calmly walked over to where his tonfa had fallen, gathered it up, and walked back to stand in front of Tsuna, glaring at the man like he was the scum of the earth.

"Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna started, and grasped Hibari's open hand. Tsuna knew what to do when his friend called him by his full name - he was in fight mode, and things could get ugly. He wanted to make sure Tsuna was okay - the thought warmed the brunette's heart.

But his heart froze again as the man chuckled, standing up, brushing off his suit and gazing at Hibari with cool eyes. Hibari snatched up the fallen tonfa.

Tsuna frantically racked his memories for things that could his in this situation - did his father have any weak points? He knew the man was strong, he remembered that much, something about his job, but the answer was just out of reach...

"Good one, kid. That actually hurt." he murmured and Tsuna's eyes narrowed, snapping back to reality, until they were cold amber. He clutched Hibari's hand tighter, and straightened his chin, like his best friend.

Side by side, they stood, gazing at the man.

There was tense silence, before the man chuckled again, and a slightly deranged look came into his eyes and he smiled, all teeth and no good humor. Hibari just smirked, readying his tonfas.  
Tsuna couldn't stop a gasp - a memory came shooting back.

_"Tsuuunnaaa... get in the caaar." The blonde slurred his words, shoving the boy towards the car._

_6 year old Tsuna sniffed, fat tears rolling down puffy cheeks as he was manhandled into the car by his dad._

_"Dad... why are you doi... doing this?" he hiccuped, words forming awkwardly out of his young mouth, crying quietly, knowing better then to argue._

_He could smell the disgusting scent on his dad's breath - he knew exactly what was wrong._

_"I want mom!" he cried, a last resort that he used too soon - the blonde man turned around and glared drunkenly at the boy, a slightly mad look entering his eyes._

_"Your mother..."_

_He started the engine, words drowned out, but Tsuna froze in shock..._

_They drove away, and his life on the streets began..._

Tsuna shook himself in time to see the man charge forward.

The woman gasped in shock, turned and started running, vanishing with her own son quickly - to attack a child!

Tsuna guessed she hadn't known much about the man after all.

He was forced to let go of his friend's hand as Hibari shot to the side, dodging the man's large hand by a hair.

"Kyoya!" he said instinctively, and Hibari grunted back.

Strong as he was, he was still in a child's body - an 8 year old had no chance against the adult.

"Iemitsu is my name kid, i'll give you that. Don't forget it." he said coolly, talking in a low voice, but the two heard it just the same.

"And that is my son." he said, pointing to the brunette.

Hibari snarled.

"He is_ not_ your son."

Iemitsu snarled slightly right back, blue eyes sharpening.

"He is, and you _won't_ get in my way to get him!"

Tsuna shakily walked over to Hibari, and stood beside him, looking at his father straight in the eyes, and let all his emotion pour into his own eyes, desperately hoping it would snap some sense back into the man.

Kyoya's eyes widened - he had never seen such emotion in the brunette's eyes before - sadness, loneliness pain, anger, bitterness and hate... they all mixed, swirled and churned...

But that was all Hibari had time to see, before he was thrown backwards, letting out an undignified yelp as his small body hit the side of a building.

Tsuna screamed and ran over to Kyoya, kneeling beside his friend, and wiping away the blood that had started trickling out of his mouth.

"Kyoya, no, hang on, Kyoya please..." Tsuna tried to remember any first aid he knew - but it was all being shoved out of the way as panic took over, and he started breathing quickly, hands fluttering everywhere and nowhere.

Hibari slapped Tsuna, albeit lightly and weakly, but it brought the brunette back to earth.

He gazed into the raven's blue-grey eyes, and his friend just nodded and sighed, shutting his eyes, leaving his life in Tsuna's hands with a whispered "fight, Tsuna".

He stood, brown bangs shadowing his face as he took off Hibari's black jacket he always wore and draped it over his unconscious friend.

He turned to his fath... no, Iemitsu, and finally lifted his head.

A couple things happened at once.

A large, strong orange flame flickered into existence onto his forehead.

Calm and confidence descended on the boy's mind, and he knew how to stop Iemitsu, if even for a few minutes as his memory unlocked.

He shot forward, flamed running over his arms and onto his palms, fists encased in orange light, flames dancing around his body in graceful, powerful waves.

Iemitsu was too surprised to fight back - he took Tsuna's punch to the stomach, and they both flew back slightly at the force, a shock wave sending out a strong gust of wind, and a circle of flame encircled Tsuna, forcing Iemitsu to kneel as the pressure in the air heightened to near-intolerable level.

Tsuna just straightened not affected by this at all, wind blowing his hair and clothes, sharp and angry orange eyes fixed on the kneeling man, looking for all the world an angry child fire god.

Then the fires hissed out of existence and the wind faded soon after, and Tsuna was hard pressed not to collapse.

Adrenaline surged though him quickly, mind numbing in the aftermath of the events that had just taken place, and he quickly moved to Hibari, hoisting the taller boy over his shoulders through incredible will, and as quickly as he could, fled the scene.

Iemitsu watched the two run off, a dark smile crossing his features, before he stood, wincing at the burn on his stomach.

Those two would be trouble.'

And on Tsunayoshi... his stomach jerked in wonder and fear. Those flames were so strong...

Were those... ?

* * *

Tsuna panted, running on autopilot, only just making the turn into a nearby alleyway before collapsing, wincing as they both hit the pavement harder then he would have liked.

"Sorry, Kyoya..."

He managed to drag Hibari to a sitting position, and snuggled up to him, too exhausted and worn out to care how childish it was, wrapping the jacket around them both before his arms refused to move any more.

He was so tired...

As he drifted after his friend in unconsciousness a gentle orange flame flickered at theentrance to the alleyway, as if guarding the two in it.

Behind the orange flame was a sparking yellow light which had just blinked into existence shining softly on the two boys, and their injuries melted away, leaving them both sleeping normally.

The flames vanished when the two started to stir, leaving no trace of them ever being there...

* * *

Tsuna groaned and stirred, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and looked around, confused.

Where was he?

It was dark, but squinting his eyes he could make out the shapes of the walls of an alleyway.

Memories slammed into him suddenly, and he gasped, turning quickly in panic, only to sigh and relax as he saw his friend next to him.

Tsuna took a second to study the raven.

He was peaceful when he slept, Tsuna thought with a smile. Tsuna rarely ever saw Kyoya sleeping.

So unlike the way he was with Iemitsu.

He sighed, knowing he'd have to talk this over with Kyoya.

But he was sure of a few things, and he leaned baca to think better, noting the absence of soreness, but brushing it off as a good rest.

He knew that woman was not his mother - his mother had brown hair and eyes like him, and a kind smile, from what he could remember.

She also didn't have any other kids, Tsuna thought bitterly. No one but him, and yet he wasn't good enough, apparently.

It seemed like Iemitsu had started dating that woman with her own son, but she had fled after witnessing the darker side of the man.

Tsuna snickered darkly. She didn't know the half of it..

He sighed and leaned back, snuggling against his friend again, shivering slightly at the cold breeze.

He hated the cold.

"I hope we can find another house soon..." he sighed, and held out his hands in front of him, staring intently at them, and suddenly wished for heat.

Nothing happened and he snorted.

Of course nothing would happen, unlike earlier...

He sighed again, head falling back, and tried to remember what exactly had happened with those flames.

He remembered feeling rage at Iemitsu for hurting Kyoya, and wanted to have the power to hurt him.

Then, there had been a surge of warmth and strength, calmness...

It was a blur after that, until he woke here.

Tsuna leaned back onto Hibari, and decided to wait to think on it more.

He wished Kyoya would wake already. He was getting lonely.

His wish was granted a few minutes later - the raven stirred and blinked, eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness, and he stiffened, before relaxing with a sigh.

"Tsuna... what happened?"

Tsuna grinned and glanced up at his friend.

"Well, you see... I kind of went all powerful, landed a hit on Iemitsu, and then dragged us both here..." he trailed off, giggling at his friend's unbelieving stare.

They shivered as another breeze blew through the alleyway, and they stood quickly, Hibari closing his jacket around himself, and Tsuna pulled up the hood on his hoodie.

"Well, we can talk later." He shot a look at Tsuna that screamed _'oh, we WILL talk.'_

Tsuna just laughed and smiled, and they started to trek through the neighborhood, eyes on the lookout for empty houses they could camp in, a peaceful silence settling over them once more.

But they both knew a serious discussion would take place when they settled, and somehow Tsuna wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

**AN:** Well, how was epic Tsuna? (; I thought it went pretty well~

**Review Replies**

**R3iga1004 **- Hah thank you! X3 You get first dibs on Iemitsu! He will get his due, don't worry (;

**moonlight phonex101 **- Yes, things are going quickly! I apologize if this seems rushed. I might edit it later. More things will be revealed in the next chapter, too~^^

**Koike **- Thanks much! Yeah, he's a total jerk. I hope I made him evil enough~ ;)

**Fyre Chroix **- Ahhhh gomen! ;w; Love me more?~ Here's an update for you~!

**Antlersmoon18 **- All chappie review record! Thank you! ^_^ *bows* Yes, Tsuna will not be dame, I dislike such a dame-Tsuna. We'll get more info next chapter, too!

**blizzard 10 **- Kyoya will enjoy beating up Iemitsu... ;)

**p. ageha **- Thanks for the review! Here's an update for you, reader-san! :3

**Belle-kurama-style-bankai **- It's kind of confusing, heh~ But we see that woman and kid are not Tsuna's real family. More info coming up!

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and faves! lessthenthree / !**


	5. Poll

This isn't a chapter, but info for it, sorry!

Please choose options from the poll on my profile! c: This is important, and i'm at a loss to what you guys would prefer. I want it to be good.

There's a choice in the poll about Nana, Tsuna's mother, and living place.

Thanks so much!

_The poll will end once i've got a winning choice._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: So happy! Over 40 reviews now - you guys... /

I don't really have anything else to say, except that this chapter will clear up a lot of things, and set the stage for more excitement. Long chapter, I think...

Special thanks to Fye Chroix for giving me an idea for the future! c:

Also big thanks to SinJaLOVE for pointing some things out to me. Sent you a PM, thanks again!

**Warnings for this chapter:** Fluff and emotional rollercoasters, and Nana!

**Poll Results:** Most of you voted for the first choice, though the second was close second - Tsuna and Hibari meeting Nana, and staying with her for a while. Thanks for all your quick votes! So that is the route we'll take~

Enjoy.

* * *

The two had found an nice empty house and settled quickly, sighing in relief as they basked in the warmth on the house's couch together after scouting the house, Tsuna noting that some things seemed familiar, but they both brushed it off

Tsuna dug into his backpack and took out a bag of chips he had gotten from school, and split them between the two, Hibari nodding his thanks.

They were silent for a while, both deep in thought, before Tsuna sighed, and the air turned slightly tense.

"So..." the brunette sighed out, and turned slightly to look at his friend.

"Let's go through what happened, first." the raven said, voice soft, and Tsuna nodded, and shifted.

"Well, you know what happened for a while. That man, Iemitisu.. he is my father, though the woman and kid aren't any family of mine, at least not that I know of." he said, and Kyoya nodded.

"I thought they were, but i'm glad I was wrong." Hibari said, and Tsuna nodded, tugging the sleeve of his hoodie, before continuing.

"Well, after that little spat, Iemitsu" - Hibari noted that Tsuna called the man by his name, and he understood why - "threw you into a wall..."

They both winced.

"You passed out. I was so scared, Kyoya, when your eyes shut..." he trailed off, biting his lip, and Hibari Kyoya, most feared 8 year old in the world, ice man gave his young friend a brief, tight hug, a faint pink tinge to his cheeks. He coughed, and they settled again.

Tsuna beamed - Kyoya rarely gave hugs. He continued with a lighter voice.

"Anyway, after you were knocked out, something happened. It was so strange - there were flames everywhere, but they were warm and powerful." he said, thinking over his experience deeper now that he was relatively more safe.

"I knew they were there, but it was like I was watching a movie - I moved out of pure feeling, and I was so calm... It was a truly cool experience." he said enthusiastically, bouncing a little on his perch on the couch.

Kyoya chuckled, putting a small hand on his friend's shoulder, and Tsuna stilled before continuing.

"After this change happened, though, it's kind of a blur." Tsuna admitted. "I knew I had done something, probably punched Iemistu - I knew I had landed a hit, but I was so tired so quickly after. The flames vanished, and I managed to get us into that alleyway... I think I passed out, too." he said, finishing his story with a small smile.

Kyoya frowned, deep in thought.

"But I had sustained quite a lot of damage - how are we both fine?"

This had been bugging the raven. He hated the thought of someone seeing him so weak.

Tsuna tilted his head, brown eyes glassy as he tried to remember the previous hours.

"I... don't know, I don't remember anyone helping to treat us..." he said, and they both shrugged, deciding to think more on it another time.

"Well, it seems you have another hidden power, Tsuna." he smirked, and Tsuna giggled.

Though they were young, they had been forced to grow up quickly in mind. They were also pretty adept at fighting, and their reflexes were quite good.

Kyoya stood and stretched, before wandering to the kitchen Tsuna following a few seconds later and sitting at the dining room table.

"Hm, this place is really well stocked. We might not have to have soup." Kyoya snarked, and Tsuna laughed, faking extreme relief.

"Thank goodness!"

But a sudden sound made them freeze, before a sharp 'click' made them shoot in different directions, Tsuna grabbing everything from the couch, and Hibari to run to the back door.

"Hurry!" the raven hissed, all humor gone from his expression, and Tsuna smoothly streaked to the back door, the two closing it behind them just as the front door opened.

They watched, holding their breath, as a woman walked in.

Tsuna gasped, and Kyoya felt his eyes widen.

The woman was medium height, brown hair and eyes - but what caught Hibari's attention was the resemblance to Tsuna.

_Brown hair and warm brown eyes..._

Tsuna suddenly scooted backwards, an un-namable emotion welling in his eyes, and Kyoya was struck with a sinking suspicion.

Was this Tsuna's mother? Another piece of his "family"?

The thought curled, ugly and unwanted, in his head.

_Was this the end?_

They froze further as the woman suddenly turned and walked into the kitchen putting the previously unseen shopping bags on the table, and walking over to the back door with surprising speed, stepping out, and a surprised sound flew out of her mouth upon seeing the two frozen boys.

"Oh, hello! Are you two lost?" she asked kindly, bending over slightly, and Kyoya's mind whirred furiously - this soft spoken, kind, pretty woman was one of Tsuna's cruel parents?

Up until now, he had thought Tsuna's mother had consented to abandoning Tsuna - now, however, upon seeing this woman he was confident was his friend's mother, he was rethinking his assumptions.

She blinked, before shock crept into her eyes, and she put a hand to her heart.

"Tsu-kun?!"

Tsuna stiffened, and made a strangled noise.

"Tsuna?" Hibari murmured from his back, and decided he had gotten enough sitting on the ground for the day - he pulled himself up, and pulled his unresponsive friend up too.

He lifted his chin, usual cold arrogance making itself known, shielding his smaller friend behind him as best he could, in case things turned ugly.

"Tsu-kun... is that you?" her voice dropped to a shocked whisper, and tears could be seen, and she sniffed slightly.

Tsuna shook, and took a step forward, gently nudging Hibari out of the way, which he did slowly, realizing that his assumptions had been wrong.

_This woman..._

As he watched the mother drop to her knees and embrace her shaking son, he let a small smile grace his previously cold face, and he followed them both, clutching each other's hands like there was no tomorrow, into the warm house again.

_Wrong indeed._

* * *

The three of them were sitting around the table, and there was a kind of awkward silence.

Well, awkward to Kyoya.

He felt like an outsider, a strange feeling indeed.

He gazed at his friend, looking even smaller then usual on the large chair next to his mother, head down and bangs shadowing his face.

The woman herself was drying her eyes, and gathering herself together, before she sighed out shakily, and started talking, watery but warm brown eyes gazing at Hibari.

"Thank you... but I think I owe you both an explanation." she said, soft voice carrying in the quiet house.

Tsuna just nodded, and Hibari regained some of his usual cold demeanor.

Tsuna's mother started off. "Well, please call me Nana, first off. Just Nana." she said, smiling slightly, and Hibari inclined his head to show his acceptance.

Nana continued, looking down at her clasped hands, and Hibari shifted, recognizing the importance of the story he was about to hear.

"Years ago, we were a happy family. Me, Iemitsu... and our son." she said softly.

Hibari was still, his mind finally getting the full picture of the once-happy family.

"Tsuna was such a cute boy - we loved him more then anything. Until Iemitsu got called back to his work, and it was just me and Tsu-kun."

Tsuna shifted, but stayed silent.

"Then... Iemitsu started coming home drunk. He would yell, tell us angrily how mush stress he was under now, how he had been promoted and was more important, how his job was important..." she seemed to struggle, before overcoming the obstacle, and an unseen fire sparked in her eyes.

"I always made sure to have Tsu-kun in his room. He didn't need to see his father act that way."

She bowed her head again, all fight gone from her, leaving only pain behind, and Hibari almost pitied her.

But Nana wasn't done yet.

"Then... I had gone out for groceries. When I came home, there was a note on the table... He... he had taken Tsu-kun away, away from me..."

At this, the floodgates opened, and Nana started crying silently, shoulders shaking with long held grief.

But she was determined to get her story out, and she shook herself.

"I had c-called everyone I could t-think of... the police, the neighbors I knew... but no one had seen anything, no one knew where they c-could be..." she spoke softer then the wind, and Kyoya saw the sadness she had carried for so long, and his cold heart went out to her as best it could.

"For years I was grieving, and despised that man for taking my son away... I still do, but it's a miracle .. today I got my son back..." she sniffed and smiled shakily at Tsuna, who, for the first time in Kyoya's memory aside from the first day they had met, was crying.

They hugged for what seemed like ages, and strangely enough, Kyoya didn't mind. He was smiling slightly when they parted, and Nana wiped her eyes, and Tsuna wiped his, and they stood side by side and looked at the raven.

Hibari was shocked at how alike they were - both were good souls, looked alike... it really shook the boy, but he stomped down on his unsure feelings with his iron will.

He almost felt jealous of Nana, for taking Tsuna's attention away from him even for a second-  
But, he reassured himself, Tsuna was still his.

Nana seemed to realize something, and gasped, now dry brown eyes filling with concern and worry as she glanced the two over.

"Oh Tsu-kun, you'll have to tell me everything! Who is your friend, also?" she asked, and Hibari felt his eye twitch.

_This woman..._

She was smiling brightly at him, the same beam that Tsuna had, and Hibari sighed.

"My name is Hibari Kyoya." he mumbled, unused to talking with adults.

"Oh then Kyoya, call me Nana!" she said cheerily, and this time Kyoya was sure his eye did twitch.

_She already said that, and what's with that smile?! It's too bright for such a serious situation!_

Obviously Tsuna didn't share his thoughts - he was beaming at his mother, and Hibari could imagine the sun frying from the force of their smiles.

The thought made a sudden chuckle burst from him, but he immedietly clammed up as the two brunettes eyed him curiously.

Tsuna just smirked then, and grabbed his hand, tugging him onto a chair.

Kyoya grumbled, but allowed the treatment, a warmth he had associated with Tsuna creeping into his chest like it always did when they were close enough to touch.

He settled into the chair, and watched as the two bustled around the kitchen Nana insisting they needed a good lunch, late as it was, for it was close to 4 now, and soon a delicious scent wafted through the air, making Kyoya's mouth water.

They were used to snacks and soup - with a life like theirs, they couldn't afford such luxuries, after all. And the hosues were usually less stocked then they would have liked.

But Nana soon finished what she was making, and set the table with Tsuna's help, and they brought out stake, rice, water and other things that, to Kyoya, looked like a feast.

Even Tsuna looked amazed, and smiled at his mother as they settled in to eat.

"Then, you two, eat up now! And tell me about what's been going on!" she urged, kind brown eyes open to any stories.

Kyoya, however, clammed up immedietly, cold creeping back into his heart.

He sighed inside his head.

_All these moods can't be good for me..._

He wasn't used to talking with adults after all. It seemed wrong somehow, to talk about their travels and lives - it had just been them for over a year, surviving on their own.

Tsuna seemed hesitant as well - he kept glancing at his friend and biting his lip.

Nana caught on quickly, and smiled soothingly.

"It's alright to not tell me - I was just curious. You seem fine, I was wondering if you had been living with someone else." she said, and Tsuna shook his head slowly.

"No.. we've always been on the move." he admitted quietly, and Nana's smiled dimmed.

"On the move?" she questioned, and Kyoya tsk'd.

Tsuna just shook his head, feeling guilty for not telling his mother, but too unused to the situation to relax his tongue fully.

"Well, we can talk later, ne? For now, i'll show you to your rooms." she said, standing, and they both stood slowly.

"Our rooms?" Kyoya questioned, and Tsuna gasped.

"My room?"

Nana smiled. "Of course! You can't keep wandering! Luckily, we have a guest room, so Kyoya can stay there."

The two boys were quiet for a few minutes, before they instinctively gravitated towards each other, and just stared at Nana, who sighed, and beckoned them to follow.

She led them first through the short hallway, until she got to the guest room, and motioned for them to go inside.

The guest room was fairly big, and had a twin bed with cream colored sheets, desk, chest of draws and a mirror. The window was closed, but the curtains were open, letting the warm sun in.

Kyoya smiled secretly, pleased with the room. It was much better then couches.

"I can stay here?" he questioned, and Nana giggled.

"Of course. Tsu-kun, your room is exactly as it was, too." she told her son, who nodded, and the two left Kyoya in peace to settle.

He took off his own pack and set it on the bed gently, and looked around, before another smile crept on his face - before he went back to his usual calm face.

I'm smiling way too much lately.

He sighed and started to unpack his meager supplies.

* * *

Tsuna followed his mother silently, at a loss what to do, and feeling awkward without Kyoya.

_It's a little scary..._

The brunette wasn't sure what to call Nana - mom? Nana?

He hadn't been around for over a year. Tsuna wasn't as familiar with her.

They arrived up the stairs to his room, and Nana smiled sadly as she opened the door for him.

Nostalgia hit Tsuna like a hammer, and he smiled too as he gazed around his old room.

Everything, just like Nana had said, was the same as when he left - his bed with messy sheets, desk with papers flung everywhere, and the table still had a cup on it.

"My room..." he whispered, and drifted inside, pulled by old memories farther into his room.

Nana smiled secretly, and left her son to reacquaint with his home, leaving the door a crack open.

She had to admit, she thought as she went back to the kitchen to clean up, she was curious. What had their life been like?

They were so young - what scars they must have on their souls.

She sighed, and finished the dishes, putting the towel gently back on the rack over the sink.

But a determined light shone in her eyes. She had her son back, that was all that mattered.

She wouldn't loose him again.

_Tomorrow,_ she decided. Tomorrow, they would talk more.

* * *

**AN: **Well, there we have Nana! I wanted her to be a good guy. Thanks for your speedy votes! I hope this was satisfactory for you.

Two choices were close, but the winning choice was for them to stay temporarily with Nana. This is also good for the overall plot, it'll allow more time for more details!

**I don't have time for review replies, gomen! I'll pm those with questions, don't worry I didn't forget~**

**As always, thanks for your reviews, faves and follows! It means a lot to me! w**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** I'm so shocked the story is so well-received! Over 60 reviews now! o_o Thank you! *bows*

(A bit late update, gomen... been reading more KHR fics then i've been writing! x3)

I've got a few more polls for you guys coming up... yes, this story should be influenced by you guys, too! I'm curious to see what options you'll all pick~

**Notes:** I'm aware of the occ-ness of this story, especially Hibari, but hopefully by the time they grow more they'll be in character. I'm currently reforming my views on Hibari-san, so hopefully i'll get his character better soon!

Also I am aware a lot of you are asking about the others/Arcobaleno - yes, the others will come into play, next chapter, don't worry!

And lastly, i'm intending to make this a true 1827 story in the future - though, if all of you want it more friendshippy then actual 1827, I can change that of course.

In case anyone's confused, it's Sunday now.

Long AN is long! It's over though, so...

**Please read the AN at the end, thankyou~**

Enjoy.

* * *

The next day dawned, bright and chilly, and the three residents of Sawada Nana's house stirred, before getting up with the sun.

Tsuna, up in his room, stirred under the blankets, before sleepy, warm brown eyes opened, and he winced as the sunlight struck him in the face.

He yawned, stretched, and slowly stood from the bed, gazing around the room he was in.  
My room...

He sighed, and tidied his bed, before walking out of his room, down the stairs, and greeting his mother and Kyoya, who were already in the kitchen, Kyoya sitting at the table, and Nana busy with breakfast.

"Ah, Tsu-kun! Good morning." she said, and Tsuna nodded.

"Good morning."

Kyoya nodded at his friend, and Tsuna beamed back, hopping into the seat next to him.

"I hope pancakes are fine for breakfast " Nana asked, and they both nodded, and Tsuna giggled as Kyoya's stomach let out an agreement.

"Shut up." he grumbled, and Tsuna just smirked.

Hibari wasn't a morning person, despite how early he woke up.

Nana put a plate of pancakes in front of Tsuna and Kyoya, and they ate in comfortable silence.

After breakfast was over, and the plates had been cleaned, they all sat at the table again, and Nana gazed at the two.

"Tsu-kun."

Tsuna gazed at his mother, and Kyoya stiffened slightly.

"Can you... can you tell me about what happened over the years now?" Nana asked softly.

Tsuna glanced to his right at Hibari, who's bangs shadowed his eyes.

He bit his lip.

_Why am I hesitant?_

But Tsuna knew, deep in his heart.

It felt like their own story, their own secret - on the run, alone in the world with no one but themselves. What they did was their own business.

He let a nostalgic smile creep up.

Tsuna felt a memory flood his mind, from when they first met each other.

* * *

_"Kyoya."_

_"Eh?"_

_"My name is Kyoya. Use it."_

_"Eh... o-okay."_

Another, and another, and as they got closer...

* * *

_"Are you hungry, Tsunayoshi?"_

_"Tsuna!"_

_"..."_

_"Just... just Tsuna please."_

_"Hn."_

_"..." "..."_

_"Then, are you hungry, Tsuna?"_

_"Un!"_

* * *

Soon, it was a jumble of memories long suppressed Tsuna's grip on his pants tightened, and Kyoya's gaze shifted to his friend, also remembering.

Walking down a street, a 6 year old Tsuna and 7 year old Hibari were searching for another empty house.

* * *

_"Hn. Found one, quickly."_

_They ran into the backyard, picked the lock, and let themselves in._

_Sharp eyes took everything in, and they settled down._

_"Kyoya?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Why don't you just get an apartment?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Kyoya..."_

_He slowly stood, and glared coldly at the brunette, who just gazed back, not scared at all._

_It annoyed Hibari slightly. Anyone on the streets he glared at backed away, even turned and ran._

_But not Tsunayoshi. He just stayed put, following him, ever since he had tossed him into that house, and held out his hand._

_"Do you have money for an apartment, Tsunayoshi? Because I do not."_

_It was true - anything Hibari had gotten so far was either bought with stolen money, or just stolen from the shadows._

_Tsuna sighed, and looked down._

_"Yeah... it was a stupid question."_

_"Hn."_

_But when they found pamphlets in another house later for apartments, Hibari glanced them over with Tsuna, and they dreamed of having their own place..._

* * *

They shook themselves back to reality, and Nana just smiled at them.

"It's okay, boys." she said gently, and they nodded. She then smiled and clapped, standing.

"Want to come shopping with me?" she asked cheerily, and they both glanced at each other, before Tsuna smiled and nodded, and Hibari just grunted his consent deciding to put up with the annoying crowds just for today.

_It was okay._

* * *

**1 Week Later**

"Ohh, we're out of it again..."

"Hn."

The two boys were searching for snacks - for both their favorite pineapple slices, and Kyoya's favorite chips.

"Go buy some more."

Tsuna glared at his friend.

"I went last time!"

"Go again."

Tsuna sighed, too used to Hibari's stubborn mood to argue anymore.

Ever since Nana had been giving them a small allowance, they had been mercilessly buying their favorite snacks. Nana had just giggled and thought it was cute - Hibari had glared as she ruffled his hair, and Tsuna had snickered, used to his mother's affections by now.

In fact, mused Tsuna as he wandered over to his friend, he was surprised at how smoothly things had been going.

Nana had admitted to divorcing Iemitsu as soon as she found the note a few days ago, and she didn't regret it at all. She did let them look at baby pictures though, and Hibari had gotten a good chuckle out of the pictures with Tsuna in a dress.

Now that she had her son back, she was smiling a lot, the brunette thought fondly. Tsuna had even taken to calling her "mom", something he didn't think would ever come out of his mouth again.

He remembered that day when he swore to never have affection for adults again.

_"Your mother is... gone."_

He shook himself, firmly pushing the thought to the back of his head. It was the past now. They didn't have to break into houses to survive any more.

He poked Kyoya's head, and received a frigid glare.

He just smirked.

"If you want your snacks, you'll have to come with me." he said, chin raised, and Hibari sighed as he recognized that stance.

While he knew he himself was very stubborn, Tsuna was even more so - a product of them growing up together, he guessed.

But, he was hungry...

_Today you win, Tsuna._

"Hn. Fine." he said, and stood and exited the house swiftly, new tonfas hidden safely under his black jacket, and Tsuna gaped at the open door.

"No way..." he mumbled, before scrambling out of the door himself, yelling a goodbye to his mother over his shoulder, and shutting the door behind him.

It usually took quite a long time to convince his friend to do anything. He must really have wanted those snacks.

As he caught up with Hibari, he noted with suspicion his friend was walking slowly, head shifting ever so slightly.

He immedietly went on guard, having gotten pretty good at reading his friend's body language.  
They walked to the nearby store with no trouble.

They bought the bag of chips and pineapple slices, and continued on their way home.

By now Kyoya was almost hissing in fury, teeth clenched, and was only just refraining from exploding.  
Tsuna glanced at his friend in worry.

Whatever it was that Kyoya was sensing, he wasn't. Nothing even from his gut, where his feelings came from.

"Kyoya?" he mumbled, softly, not wanting his friend to explode.

"You can't sense it?" he hissed lowly, and Tsuna bit his lip, shaking his head.

Kyoya frowned.

"He's good. Even I can hardly sense it."

Tsuna shot a confused look at his taller friend, but he just shook his head.

"Later."

He meant when they got back to the house - even now, they didn't quite think of it as "home".

They walked home quickly, and shut the door behind them, Kyoya sighing a little as the mysterious aura dissipated.

"We're home!" Tsuna called. Then, more quietly, "What was that about?" They sat at the table, setting the bag of pineapple slices in the middle.

Kyoya tore off the top, and grabbed a slice, eating it as he mused on his words.

Tsuna waited patiently, eating his own slice.

"There was some kind of aura, i'm guessing from a male. It was dangerous, but it was very well hidden... I could hardly sense it, let alone see where it came from." he said, replaying the scene in his mind.

Tsuna frowned. Usually he got feelings in his gut, but not this time.

"Maybe he was just watching us... but why?"

"Hn. That, I don't know. But he shouldn't try to attack me, or i'll bite him to death." Kyoya said bitterly, and Tsuna smiled.

His friend's new favorite catchphrase - it had come from reading a book Tsuna had brought home from school, about carnivores, herbivores and omnivores. He had seen it in the library, and thought Kyoya would be interested in it.

They chatted for a little while more, before Tsuna yawned, and Hibari suggested he take a nap.

"I'm not a kid!" Tsuna said, insulted.

Kyoya smirked.

"You are actually. A 7-year old is still a kid."

"But your 8! You should take naps too!" Tsuna shot back, and Kyoya felt his eye twitch in annoyance at being called a kid, and that he should take naps..._ in one sentence._

"Herbivore..." he growled, but that was far as he got, as a knock on the door made them both instantly go silent, over a year of instincts drilled into them, and they towards the backdoor, stopping only for the snacks on the table.

They both realized what they did as Nana came downstairs, and looked at them in surprise, and then giggled.

The two relaxed, and went back to the table, sitting and putting their snacks back, but still slightly tense from the surge of adrenaline.

"You two are so silly." Nana said fondly, before opening the door, and taking the package that had come for them.

"Thank you!" she said with a bow, closing the door, and setting the package on the table, smiling at it fondly.

Tsuna peered closer, natural curiosity getting the better of him. Even Kyoya looked interested.

She noticed their looks and giggled. "Shoo!" Nana good-naturedly pushed them out of the kichen, and the two glanced at each other in surprise, before shrugging.

It wasn't any of their business if she had a surprise.

It was nearing dusk, and the two went to Tsuna's room. Kyoya helped his friend finish up the leftover homework he had, before they heard Nana's call of dinner.

They both went down, ate, and went to bed, like usual - unaware of the turn their lives would take the next day.

* * *

**Important AN: **Dun dun dun! c: Who shall I have them meet? Please leave a review telling me who you want to see most next, since we finally have them meet the others. The others will be children also, but I think a lot of canon things are just flying out the window anyway!

**Review Replies**

**Fye Chroix **- Hehe! c: Yes, I like Nana, I don't think I could have made her a bad guy. Thanks for reading! :3

**charm13insomnia** - Thank you so much!

**R3iga1004 **- Thanks! I never liked Iemitsu anyways. :P

**Antlersmoon18** - Yes she did! Thank you, I will try! :)

**DandereGoneFishing **- Yes and yes! Next chapter they will meet someone, but I want to know who you want to see! (: Thanks!

**uniquemangalover - **Thank you! _

**Angelic Phantomcrow **- Thanks for the review! Yes, they will stay for a bit. The rest will be revealed, heh~ Thanks much for reading! *bows back* w

**p. ageha **- Oh my gosh thanks! I never noticed! O.O Will edit that, thank you! And yes, Tunafish and Kyoya~ (;

**FallenxLinkin** - Thanks! There might be others, not sure yet. And yes, Kyoya will want to be independent right? (: And I bet Tunafish will want to follow him, so he won't live there forever, gomen. But that's a long ways away.

**Flickering Hope **- Thanks! Things like that will be revealed - I haven't forgotten Iemitsu's involvement in the mafia, or Vongola, but it's kinf of calm before the storm now. And yeah, but i'll try to be better with that! _

**As always, thanks for your reviews, follows and faves! It means a lot to me! *bows***


	8. Update

Not a chapter again, don't kill me! ;w; I just want to say i'm not dead!

Apologies! I've been super busy. Exams are starting Tuesday, and i've got tons of work to be doing before Monday, so i'll probably not update until Thursday, when my break starts.

Since I dislike when people just fall off the face of the Earth, this update is late in coming - but since i've got a little free time, I decided to update to let you know what's going on.

Again i'm really sorry! D: Blame school, bleh!

See you next week some time after exams!


End file.
